


You're Not Broken, Just Lost. (And I'll Lead You Home)

by Pray4meireadstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Porn, Ironspider - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Minor Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter parker fucks everything, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Self-Worth Issues, Sex Addiction, Slut Peter Parker, Spanking, Starker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray4meireadstarker/pseuds/Pray4meireadstarker
Summary: Peter Parker has a problem. He knows that if he screws his boyfriend, he will do everything in his power to screw his boyfriend’s dad as well. And if he’s not focused on that, he’s letting any guy that asks fuck him. -- So when a new student named Harley Keener transfers to his school, Peter tries to stay away at all costs. Because he really likes Harley. And if they get too close, Peter will ruin everything by trying to sleep with his dad. - Simultaneously, Peter's career as Spider-Man is just starting to take off, thanks to the billionaire Tony Stark. And even though this started out as a simple favor, Peter is starting to get attached to the older man.





	You're Not Broken, Just Lost. (And I'll Lead You Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm trying something new. I've never written Starker before...and I had no intention, yet here I am. I tend to write things with a lot of exposition, so this first chapter sets things up. But I think it's really important...because it helps you understand why Peter is the way he is and how he got himself into this position. I also definitely got the initial inspiration for this fic from Bad Guy by Billie Ellish. From there things kind of...turned into this. Maybe this is too complicated of a story...oh well. (I guess if no one likes this, then I just wrote it for me.) So, buckle up and get ready for the journey! -- Also I know the title is hella' cheesy. Judge me all you want.

Peter Parker knew that he enjoyed sex from a very young age. He could never really pinpoint an exact time, but he knew it started with his masturbating habit. The little boy would find himself rubbing against things as a child. From the pillow on his bed, to the banister he had slid down to get to the ground floor faster. He was alone for all of this, and didn’t think anything was “wrong” until Aunt May caught him rubbing up against the side of the couch. 

“It makes my peepee tingle,” the six year old had explained, to which May just shook her head. She was obviously upset, telling Peter to stop, and that it was not appropriate for him to do. The boy was taken by surprise, and with not wanting to get in any more trouble, he agreed to not do it. Apparently this act had to be a secret. 

* * *

The first time Peter ever saw people have sex was when he walked in on May and Ben fucking in the kitchen. It was late in the night and the eight year old had woken up to get a drink of water from downstairs. As the boy descended down the first three steps, he could hear noises coming from the kitchen. Moaning and skin slapping skin. Peter instantly stopped and crouched down from the top of the stairs to watch as his uncle pump in and out of his aunt as she leaned over the kitchen counter, their backs to him. 

The boy knew it wasn’t right for him to watch, this was something only adults should know about. But the boy couldn’t help but analyze everything that was happening. The way Ben pulled May’s hair with one hand, the other planted firmly on her hip. Or the way May held on to the counter so she could arch her back, letting her chest and neck be exposed. Peter was fascinated. And as soon as the two seemed to finish, Peter quietly crept back to his room, trying to process what he had just witnessed. 

Of course the image of the two of them festered in Peter’s mind, and soon that was all he could think about. 

“Have you ever seen people have sex before?” Peter asked timidly one day. He and Ned were currently building the newest Star Wars LEGO set, and as soon as Peter asked the question Ned dropped what he was holding and gave Peter a surprised, yet quizzical look. 

“Like, porn?” Ned asked, his brows pushing together. 

“What’s porn?” Peter asked, the heat rising to his face out of embarrassment. 

“Dude! You don’t know what porn is?” Ned asked, a giant smile spreading across his face. You can see so many boobs! It’s crazy, here let me show you,” the boy said as he grabbed Peter’s wrist and pulled him out of the room and towards the family computer room. 

“Boobs?!” Peter squeaked as the two entered the room and Ned began booting up the computer. 

“Yeah, It’s crazy. I’ve never seen any in real life, but I’ve seen so many now. And that’s not all. You can see people kissing and rubbing up against each other and-” 

“Aren’t we going to get in trouble?” Peter whispered as he looked towards the doorway of the room, afraid that Ned’s mom might come in and reprimand them. 

“Nah. My mom said she was going to take a nap. As long as we’re quiet and you don’t tell, we’ll be fine,” Ned explained as he opened up the web browser. “See, now just type in anything you want and then just add porn at the end. It will take you to all these sites,” Ned explained as he typed “Big boobs porn” into Google. 

The two spent the remainder of the day just looking at the pictures and videos of girls with their shirts off, and sometimes a guy would put his penis inside of the girl, but it wasn’t as much as Peter wanted to see. So one day, when Ben was gone for work, and May was cooking dinner, Peter opened up his own computer and did the same thing Ned had told him to do. 

* * *

Over the years the internet had been helpful, to say the least. With the discovery of porn, Peter had done a lot of research. He had looked up men and women having sex, and a lot of it reminded him of May and Ben, but nothing really got his heart racing like the time he had seen them in the kitchen. And then Peter discovered gay porn. 

It was a revolutionary idea that two men could be together like that. Of course he had heard of gay people, but he had never seen them together like this. Soon it was all he could think about. Every day he would come home after school and look up more and more videos. He wanted to know everything.

From there Peter found out what he liked. He would watch two men fuck and he wished with all his might that he could be the one bent over the chair begging for more. He wished he could be the one that was fucked silly til’ he couldn’t form words. He wanted to please someone like these guys on the internet were doing. And that is also where he found out that he had a thing for older men. 

Any time Pete came across a video of an older, bearded man, fucking into a smaller, younger man, (what he would later learn was a twink) Peter would immediatly click on it. There was something about an older, wiser, more experienced man taking control of him that just really turned him on. And by the age of 14, Peter knew that he desperately needed to have sex. He knew with his age that it would be difficult to find anyone older, but surely he could find someone closer to his age to fuck him. 

* * *

Peter tried having a few boyfriends at school, but no one was really interested in more than just holding hands or hanging out after school and cuddling. But then Mason came into Peter’s life. It was spring of Peter’s freshman year and apparently he had caught the senior’s eye. At first the two hung out after school together. Mason would drive him, Peter and Ned to get ice cream, they would hang out at the arcade for a bit and eventually Mason would drive them all home. From there it turned into Peter coming over to Mason’s house after school to work on homework, and then one night Mason asked if Peter wanted to spend the night.

“Oh?” Peter asked, his cheeks flushing at the older boy’s question. “I uh...let me go call my aunt and see if it’s okay,” Peter shyly offered before pulling out his phone. And of course May said yes, none the wiser. 

That was the first night Peter had ever had sex. It was great, and Peter had never felt anything like it before. Masturbating had nothing on this. But yet...something was missing. 

“Pull my hair,” Peter had begged to which the senior’s face scrunched up.

“Pull your hair?” He asked. “Isn’t that going to hurt you?”

“Yeah, that’s the point,” Peter panted out. 

“N-no. I don’t want to hurt you,” Mason explained. 

And by the time it was over, and Mason was asleep next to him, Peter had come to a conclusion. Mason was sweet, but inexperienced. Not that Peter was any better. But Peter knew what he wanted, and Mason was not giving it to him. If he wanted it done the way he wanted it, then they were going to have to work on some things. 

The next morning Peter padded into Mason’s kitchen. It was still really early, maybe six thirty, but Peter was starving. Wearing nothing but his boxers, Peter quietly went through the fringe looking for something to much on, yet nothing that would be problematic if it was gone. 

“Oh, Peter. Sorry, I didn’t realize you boys were awake,” Mason’s dad said from behind him. In alarm, Peter turned around to see the older man in just his boxers and a gray t-shirt, holding a mug of coffee. 

“Sorry,” Peter apologized. “Mason’s still sleeping, I was just really hungry and thought I could grab something really quick. Sorry if I’m snooping,” Peter said, biting his lip. 

“Oh no, you’re fine, take whatever you want,” Mason’s dad said with a smile as he continued to look at Peter. And the longer Peter stood there, the more he began to realize how he looked. Sex crazy hair, bite marks and hickeys all along his body. “It looks like you and my son had some fun last night,” the man then said, letting out a small huff of a laugh. 

“Uh...yeah, I guess so,” Peter said as he took the milk from the fridge to pour himself a glass. 

And honestly, Peter wasn’t sure what lead up to it, but suddenly he was being pushed up against the wall and kissed. He didn’t have a lot of experience with being kissed, but this was something he had never experienced before. This was someone who knew what they were doing. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Peter,” Mason’s dad said as he pulled away in shock. “I shouldn’t have done that I-” 

“No, No. Please,” Peter said in desperation as he grabbed onto the father’s arm. “Please I want this. You don’t know how much I want this. Please,” Peter stammered. 

And just like that Peter found himself bent over the kitchen counter being fucked by an older man. 

“Pull my hair,” Peter tried, hoping this time his partner would follow through. Mason’s dad stopped for a moment before his rhythm picked up and a greedy hand found it’s purchase at the top of Peter’s head. 

“Oh, you like it rough, don’t you, you little slut,” Mason’s dad chuckled. 

“Yes daddy,” Peter panted as he tried to pull away, making the pressure on his head greater. Soon a moan was bubbling out of Peter’s mouth but a hand was suddenly pressed against him, keeping him from making a noise. 

“Shh,” the older man cooed. “We wouldn’t want to wake Mason.”

And that’s how it started. Peter would spend Saturday nights at Mason’s, the two would fuck, and Peter would try and make some progress with his “boyfriend”. Normally nothing would be to Peter’s standards, so in the morning Peter would get up early, only to get it done right by his father. It was exhilarating. It was everything Peter wanted. 

And then Mason went to college and his parents moved. Mason promised they would keep dating, he was going to college in the city afterall. But with the absence of Mason’s father, things didn’t last for long. 

From there Peter didn’t know what to do. He felt lost. He needed sex, it was a part of him. If he wasn’t focused on school work, he was thinking about sex. He thought about how he could just go on some sites and find some random guy to hook up with, but Peter was scared. What if he got kidnapped, or murdered? That was something Peter did not want happening. 

And then later that year, Peter got the spider bite. 

* * *

The spider bite had brought a lot of changes to Peter’s life. He was stronger, faster, more flexible, and that brought confidence. But unfortunately there were bad things that the bite brought with it as well. His senses had been dialed up exponentially. If they were at a six before, they now sat at a constant twelve. And that ranged anywhere from his hearing and sight, to his sex drive. Most days he found himself in a haze of almost pain as he tried to deal with his mind telling him that he needed to be fucked. His body ached to be touched, to be relieved, and Peter looked for any way to satisfy himself. 

No one in his school wanted to date him, and honestly, Peter wanted to keep up the quickly fading illusion that he wasn’t a complete slut. So Peter moved on to other schools to find guys. There were tons of high schools in New York. And while Peter should have stuck to boys his age, he quickly found out that college guys would fuck anything that looked at them the right way. 

Slowly Peter’s grades began to slip. Suddenly school didn’t matter anymore. The only thing Peter was looking for was relief. The teen slowly began pushing the boundaries of his his curfew, or he would sneak out in the middle of the night. Add on his slipping grades, and things were not looking good for Peter. 

Of course May and Ben were concerned. They tried talking to Peter, begging for him to tell them what was happening. But the boy never answered. He would simply try and dodge the question or change the subject. 

“It has to be drugs Ben, that’s the only thing it can possibly be,” Peter heard May say from the downstairs living room. He shouldn't have been listening in, but his enhanced hearing didn’t care. 

“I don’t know May,” Ben sighed heavily, Peter could tell he was tired. “I think he’s just going through a tough time.”

“At least talk to him,” May insisted, her voice wavering as if she were about to cry. 

“Yeah, I will.”

And Ben did talk to Peter, or at least he tried before Peter blew up at him.

* * *

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you,” Peter screamed, his heart hammering in his chest as tears spilled down his cheeks. Ben had picked Peter up from school the next day, only to corner him once they were in the car to ask him, once again, what was going on. And obviously, Peter did not take it well.

How could he tell his uncle, one of the two people who he loved the most, that he was sleeping around with every guy he could get his hands on. “I’m telling you the truth. I’m not doing drugs. I’m not, I swear, I just-”

“Peter please stop lying to us. If it’s not drugs it’s something else. We just want to make sure you’re okay. That-” 

“You’re so clueless! You don’t even know me anymore. You have no idea what’s going on in my life, and you haven’t shown any interest till now. So stop pretending like you care. You just feel obligated to take care of me because I’m the little cum-stain your brother left on your doorstep,” Peter huffed, his chest heaving up and down as he quickly fumbled for the handle of the parked car.

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” Ben warned, trying to stop his nephew.

“Fuck off and just leave me alone,” Peter growled as he exited the car, the door slamming behind him. The teen didn’t know where he was going, he just knew he needed to get out of there. 

The teenager walked down the sidewalk and quickly rounded the first corner he came to desperate to get away from the scene he had just made in front of Ben. Peter was so caught up with his own thoughts and feelings that when he witnessed the bodega he was walking past being robbed,he did nothing to stop it. The only thing he could do was numbly watch. Peter figured he could have easily stopped him with his new found strength. But what would be the point? Maybe that guy needed a break. -- So Peter just sighed and let the man run past him, pushing his way forward. 

No less than a minute later Peter suddenly heard a gunshot from behind him. Peter honestly would have just kept walking, but suddenly his enhanced hearing was picking up two voices from down the road. 

“I said, drop the bag and the weapon and get down on the ground,” A voice demanded, and Peter’s blood ran cold. Of course it was Ben. Of course, his uncle, the off duty police officer, would have seen the man and try to stop him. Peter’s gut twisted as he stilled, silently begging Ben to just let the guy go, but all that followed was some yelling and suddenly two more gunshots rang out.

Peter wasted no time as he quickly turned around and made his way towards the area where he had left Ben. The teenager silently prayed to any God that might be out there that everything would be fine, and that Bed would be okay. But as Peter rounded the corner, he realized that things would never be okay.

* * *

The first night of Ben being gone was absolutely the worst. Peter would never be able to forget the sound of May wailing as she was delivered news that her husband had been shot and killed on a dirty street in Queens. And while May crumpled to the ground in sheer agony, all Peter could do was sit on the couch in silence, staring at his hands that still had Ben’s blood on them. 

It was all his fault. It was all his fault that Ben was gone. If he wouldn’t have gotten out of the car, Ben would be there. If he hadn’t been so angry at everything, maybe he could have stopped the robber that killed Ben. If only he didn’t have this raging sexual addiction that was ruling his life, if only, then maybe none of it would have happened and Ben would be here. Peter had never intended for any of this to get this out of control. Yet here he was, a used and broken excuse for a human. Now he could add murderer to his resume. 

When Peter was finally pulled from his head, hours later, May was kneeling in front of him, wiping off Ben’s blood from his hands with a warm rag. The teen sucked in a harsh breath that caused May to pause, only to stop and look up at him with wide, bloodshot eyes. “Baby, you know I love you right?” May asked suddenly, breaking the long silence. 

“Y-yeah, I know,” Peter responded, his voice weak in his throat. “I love you too.” And with that May dropped the rag and buried her head in Peter’s torso, only to wrap her arms around him in an awkward hug as she continued to kneel on the floor. 

“You’re all I got. Please don’t let me lose you,” she practically whispered as tears began to spill out of her eyes again. “Whatever’s happening, whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. Okay, I don’t care. Just please, _ please _, talk to me.” She stammered, pulling away to look at her nephew. We don’t have to now. But just promise me. Okay? I’m here for you.” 

As she spoke, Peter slowly slid off the couch so the two were now kneeling on the floor, the older woman holding the smaller boy in her arms. Peter let out a choked cry and returned the hug, pushing his face in May’s long hair. 

“Yeah. I promise,” the teen croaked. 

They never did talk. 

* * *

In the weeks that passed, Peter did everything in his power to try and distract himself from the reality that was his life. At first he tried staying at home again with May. The teen desperately tried to relieve himself on his own while still dealing with the dangerous thoughts that stewed in his brain. He needed a distraction, and staying cooped up in the house wasn’t doing it. But slowly, ever so slowly, Peter found a solution. 

The teen couldn’t give up his sexual pattern that he had had before. In fact, if he was being honest, he was even more desperate to find partners. But with all of that he still felt hollow and distracted. Peter thought he could fill the rest of the hole in his chest with re-focusing on school, but he continuously felt anxious. The only thing that he found that would keep the turmoil away was putting himself in life-threatening danger. 

It started with Peter thinking: “How can I make up for all the shitty things I’m continuing to do? How can I atone for what I did to Bed? What is something that would make Ben proud?” And soon it turned into, “what can I do to make sure that something like this never happens again...to anyone.”

And just like that the teen began to test out the full extent of his powers. It started in the privacy of abandoned buildings and slowly Peter began to go out in public, putting himself on the line to save people. At first he didn’t have a name, just a dumb red and blue suit he wore around the city. But, based on his abilities, the city started calling him Spider-Man. And honestly, Peter liked it. So just like that he took a sharpie to his jacket, making the name official. 

It had taken a few weeks with some trial and error, but Peter had found a regimen to all of his pain. It didn’t cure any of his bad thoughts, that was for sure, but it made it easier to exist.

* * *

“You think you’ll go home to May’s tonight?” Ned asked over the phone as Peter lounged on the top of a building. Neither Ned nor May had seen Peter in a few days, and it was starting to worry both of them. 

“Nah,” Peter said, trying to ignore the concern that rested in Ned’s voice. “I’m on patrol right now and then I’m meeting up with his guy at Metro tonight. I think his name is Johnny. We’ve only talked but he’s willing to meet up after his night class gets over. If the sex is bad, I guess I’ll go back home. And if not...well..” Peter trailed off, fully knowing that Ned would get his drift. It was no secret to his best friend what he was doing, both with Spider-Man and his “extracurricular” activities. Ned was was best friend, he couldn’t keep anything from him, even if he tried. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ned said with a small sigh. “Well please be careful, May would kill you if you died.”

“No kidding,” Peter agreed. “We’ll, I’m gonna go. I’ll text you later tonight,” Peter said, knowing that Ned would appreciate a message letting him know that his best friend didn’t die. Ned was very supportive of Peter in his choices, but Peter knew that he worried the other. A text was the least he could do. 

“Sounds good, see ya’ Pete,” Ned responded before the line went dead. With that conversation over, Peter dropped his cellphone into the hidden pocket he had in his suit before jumping off the building he had been sitting on. He had no idea where he was going, but that was okay. Danger had a way of finding him. 

After two bike thefts, a robbery at the laundromat, and giving a woman directions, Peter decided to stop for the night. It was starting to get late, and Johnny would be getting out of class soon. But as Peter made his way towards where he left his backpack, he saw a large explosion a few blocks away. (And what the hell, was that explosion blue?) 

Filled with new excitement, Peter changed his trajectory and headed towards the eruption. What he was not expecting to see was three men attacking a bank with something that looked an awful lot like alien tech. “Taking out a withdraw?” Peter chirped as he swung into the building through a broken window. He was obviously too excited to have assessed the situation, or maybe see that there were too many guys for his inexperienced ass to handle all at once. 

“What the hell is this clown doing here?” A masked man asked as they all turned, pointing their guns at the boy. 

“Look, I just wanted to let you know that what you’re doing is wrong...you know...highly illegal. And that-” Peter said before he was cut off by a blast that was shot at him, narrowly missing him as it whizzed by his head. 

And suddenly Peter found himself in a full out brawl with the four men who stood in the empty bank, shooting beams everywhere as Peter attempted to stop them. At first Peter was confident that he was winning. But as time ticked by, the boy began to realize that he might be in over his head. 

Towards the end, one man had him pinned to a wall with the energy coming from his tech while another man began to hit him with the butt of his own alien-tech gun. Peter was about to open his mouth to sputter out a smart-ass comment when suddenly the sound of repulsors made him still...along with all the other men. 

“Ya’ need a hand kid?” a voice rang out as the iconic red and gold Iron-Man suit few onto the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback or just say "hello"!


End file.
